


Mr. Man

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Reader’s car breaks down and Dean helps her out.





	Mr. Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: My song was Dear Santa and my item was Christmas Lights. Words from the song were used and altered to fit into the letter.

Mr. Man

It has been a very long Christmas Eve. Dragging a three-year-old to a Christmas party where she only got clothes for presents is not a fun way to spend the evening. To say the least, she isn’t happy and has made sure that you are aware of it. You are tired, exhausted, and just want to get home. 

But as you drive, you remember the late night car rides you would go on with your family as a kid to look at Christmas lights. It was a tradition that had always warmed your heart, even after the magic of Christmas faded away. You deeply want to give that experience to your daughter too, even if it is just you and her since her Dad is not in the picture.

Your daughter sits in the backseat jabbering something about Rudolph and Frosty to you in a slurred voice. You can tell that she is tired too, but doesn’t want to go to sleep just yet. You look around as you drive but see very little Christmas decorations. Then off in the distance, you notice flashing Christmas lights illuminating a hillside.

It is not a neighborhood you are familiar with and are worried you will get lost and not be able to make it back home. However, you really want to show the house to your daughter, so you turn off on the road leading towards the house. The houses are all very nice and you can tell that the neighborhood is fairly safe, making you feel a little better about your excursion.

You pull up alongside the road in front of the house and get your daughter’s attention.

“Abbie, look sweetie. See all the pretty lights?”

“Oh Mommy, loook!” Abbie gasps.

You smile and stare at her a moment to enjoy the smile of pure joy that spreads across her face. In the yard, you notice a sign that says “Timed to the music on station 83.5.” You turn your radio on and tune it into the station.

Abbie giggles and claps her hands when she realizes that the lights are flashing right along with Santa Claus is Coming to Town piping through the car speakers. You turn the car off, leaving the keys in so the music will play. You sit there enjoying watching your daughter’s pure elation and happiness as the flashing lights cast a glow inside of the car. You sit there for about thirty minutes, just enjoying the moment. 

As your daughter yawns, you decide it is time to head back home. You turn the key in the ignition, but nothing happens. You turn the car completely off and try again. Nothing, not even a sputter. You spin around to tell Abbie to stay put only to find that she is asleep. Well, at least that much is going in your favor.

You pop the hood of the car and prop it up so that you can see if you can figure out what is going on. You are leaning over checking the battery connections as a car passes. “Dammit!” If you were paying more attention to your surroundings, you would have tried to flag them down to borrow their cell. The battery connections seem fine. Not a good sign.

If it isn’t the battery, then it might be the alternator or the starter. That much you know, but what you don’t know is how to check to see if that’s the case. You stand up and run your fingers through your hair, exasperated. Then you see a car pull up behind yours. You instantly are on guard, a single mom with kid stranded on the side of the road, no cell to call anyone, and now some stranger has stopped to help. If that doesn’t scream straight out of a horror flick, I don’t know what does.

You quickly walk around your car, checking on Abbie to make sure she’s still sound asleep, as you head towards the rear end. You stop as you reach your rear axle. The car that has pulled up is not just any old car. It is a classic muscle car. Okay, if this doesn’t turn to be out some creep, they might just be able to help you out or at least let you borrow their cell to call a tow truck. You take a deep breath and try to calm your nerves.

The driver's side door of the other car opens and out steps a man unlike any you’ve seen before. You gulp and realize that this beautiful specimen of a man is about to see you at your worst. It’s been a long day, you have been frazzled and you must look like you are about to collapse. As he turns to close his car door, you quickly run your fingers through your hair and smooth down your clothes. 

“Car trouble?” He asks, and his voice is just as beautiful as his appearance.

“Yeah, if it isn’t too much trouble, I could just use your cell and call a tow truck,” you say trying to make this interaction as short as possible so he won’t notice how flustered he makes you.

“Well, we could do that, but can I take a look first?” He asks gently, now standing in front of you.

“Um…yeah, sure.” you stutter.

“I’m Dean.” He reaches his large hand out to shake yours.

“Y/N,” you say, blushing as you put your hand out and his rough palm grabs yours, strongly, firmly shaking. He shakes your hand, just a tad bit longer than is typical and it makes you wonder.

He walks around to check out the engine, and as he does your eyes, slide down his body. He has strong shoulders, a solid back, a seriously delicious backside and the way he walks, all bow-legged, makes you melt. 

You join him at the engine to make sure he is truly looking to help you out. 

“Can you try to start it again?” He asks you as you join him.

“Sure, but nothing happened last time I tried,” you explain to him.

You go back inside the car and try turning the key again, still no noise. You shake your head and he pops his head around the hood to wave you back outside.

“Well, it could be a few things,” he starts, but you cut him off.

“Yeah, it could be the battery or the alternator. I checked the battery connections, they are all good and I didn’t have it pulling power long enough to drain the battery.” Your Dad made sure that you knew a few things about cars so that you could take care of them and wouldn’t have to rely on an auto shop for everything.

Dean’s eyebrows raise in an impressed facial expression.

You smile because this isn’t the first time someone’s been impressed by you knowing something a lot of other women don’t. 

“Being a single mom,” you peek around to look at Abbie, “Means that you have to be as independent as possible and know a few things.” You say as you shrug.

“Okay, but you’re missing something.” Dean smiles back at you.

You give him a what are you talking about glare and he chuckles. You would give anything to hear him do that again.

“The starter, it could be your starter,” Dean offers.

“Oh, yeah,” you say conceding.

Dean walks back to his car, grabs a wrench and returns. He takes his heavy winter coat off and you reach out to prop yourself against the car, feeling weak in the knees. He has a broad, firm chest and his biceps are struggling against the fabric of his t-shirt. 

He bends over and strikes the starter with the wrench a few times. Each time, his biceps flexing against the fabric of his shirt, pulling it impossibly tighter across his muscles.

“Okay, try and start it now,” Dean suggests.

You don’t respond, lost in a daze, staring at those bulging muscles. “Y/N?” Dean tries again.

You shake your head, “Oh, yes, right.”

You go back inside the car and turn the key again. The engine starts right up, no problem. The car starting again wakes Abbie up. You turn around and tell her to go back to sleep as you get out of the car to thank the wonderful man who helped you out.

“Thank you so much for your help,” you say smiling.

He shrugs his coat back on and says, “No problem.”

Just then the back door to the car opens and you know that Abbie isn’t sleeping.

“Sweetie, you’re supposed to be sleeping,” you remind her sweetly, patting the top of her head.

“I know Mommy, but hugs,” Abbie slurred, still groggy.

“Okay, then back to sleep,” you say bending down to hug her. 

Abbie backs away, and then runs over to Dean and wraps her arms around his legs. Dean smiles, reaches down and pulls Abbie up so that he can hold her in his arms. Abbie wraps her arms around his neck and rests her sleepy head on his chest. 

“Tank you Mr. Man,” Abbie says sleepily.

“You’re welcome, angel,” Dean says as he walks over to the rear car door. You open the door for him and as he gently puts her back in her car seat, he says in a low whisper. “You be a good girl for your Mommy. Sweet dreams.”

The tenderness that he shows with Abbie is so unexpected and it makes your heart pine. If only you could have a man even half of what this man seems to be in your life.

“Thank you again for everything,” you say as you close Abbie’s car door.

“‘Tis the season. Merry Christmas,” Dean says with a wink as he walks back to his car.

You climb inside your car and drive home, the whole way images of Dean dancing in your head.

After you tuck Abbie in for the night, you settle into bed yourself, but you can’t stop thinking about Dean. How heavenly it would be to have a man like that! You giggle to yourself as a thought crosses your mind. You grab a piece of paper from your bedside table and start to write.

Dear Santa,

I’ve been a good girl all year long, I done my best right or wrong. Come on Santa, won’t you please, bring me a man this Christmas. It’s gettin’ late, so don’t delay. Send him here, right away. I don’t think I can make it through another year. I need a man to keep me warm. The fire’s out, the chimney’s clean. Oh Santa, won’t you come and place him under my tree? Oh and let it snow this Christmas. A pillow and a blanket by the fireplace, a warm embrace, dim the lights down low. Please Santa, bring me a man this Christmas.

Thank you,

Y/N

You giggle again and shake your head. Your eyes are heavy as you lay the paper on the table next to your bed and drift off to sleep.

The next morning you are awakened by a set of knees pouncing on your stomach. 

“Ouch! Abbie! That hurt,” you scold her.

“Sowry Mommy. I’s happy. It’s Kissmas Mommy! Santa came! Come see, come see!”

She is so adorable as she bounces down off your bed and skips to the living room. You rub your eyes and stretch before getting out of bed to join her.

“Look Mommy! Look watts I gots!” Abbie beams. “Oh and look Mommy yous gots sometin too.”

She hops over to your pile and starts showing each and everything you got as if you can’t tell what you got just by looking. Not to mention the fact, that you are the one who set it all out before climbing into bed last night. You do your best to look excited and surprised, although you’re pretty sure anyone over five would pick up on the lie right away.

“Oh!” Abbie says lightly slapping her forehead. You chuckle as it’s something she’s learned from watching you. “I’s forgets Mommy. Mr. Man outside.”

“What? No Abbie.” You shake your head and sigh. “Mr. Man went to his house last night.”

“Yes, now Mr. Man outside,” Abbie repeats.

You smile sweetly at Abbie and pat her on the head. Sometimes the things this child makes up causes you to laugh so hard.

You can’t help but be curious if it could actually be true. You want it to be, but it just doesn’t seem possible to you. You walk over to the window and peek out of the curtain, just the tiniest bit. You quickly close the curtain and spin around to put your back against the wall, feeling weak and dizzy. You can’t believe what you are seeing. It can’t be…it isn’t possible. But then again. It is Christmas. He actually is outside and looking even finer than he did last night. How is that possible?! 

You let Abbie play with her new toys as you quickly go back to your bedroom, pull on a pair of jeans, a hoodie, and sneakers. You pull a brush through your hair and quickly brush your teeth. You check to make sure that Abbie is still highly occupied, then you head outside. 

As soon as you step out of your door, you see Dean parked across the street from your house. He’s leaning against his car, with a huge smirk on his face. This man is seriously scrumptious.

You walk slowly down your front steps, deliberately swaying your hips slightly. As you cross the street, his smirk changes into a smile. The small dimples that grace the corners of his mouth and the wrinkles that form around his eyes are enough to make you feel warm all over.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.” Dean greets you.

“Merry Christmas to you too. But how did you find me and what are you doing here?”’ Your curiosity about this mystery of a man consumes you.

Dean’s face twists some as if he doesn’t really want to answer that question. “Well…I kinda followed you last night to make sure you got home safely. I couldn’t stop thinking about you last night, so I figured I’d come over, bright and early to wish you a Merry Christmas since I was awake anyway.”

“Well, that’s awfully sweet of you.” You say blushing. You rub your arms to try to keep the biting winter wind off of them. Your teeth start to chatter and you aren’t nearly awake enough yet to be dealing with this conversation.

“Would you like to come in out of the cold for a cup of coffee?” You ask politely.

“I would love that. But only if you are sure it’s okay.” Dean responds.

“It’s more than okay, besides…,” you look back at the window to the living room and see Abbie peeking through the curtain watching you. “I know a little girl who would just love to see Mr. Man again.” You say with a wink.

As you turn to walk inside you see the curtains pull closed; you can picture Abbie running to the front door in excitement.

You open the door and before you are able to step inside Abbie runs out into the cold and hugs Dean tightly around his legs almost knocking him over.

He chuckles and kneels down to Abbie’s height. “Well, Merry Christmas, little angel.”

“Merry Kissmas Mr. Man.” Abbie smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“It’s cold out here. Let’s get you back inside.” He says as he lifts her up, placing her on his hip.

Once inside, he sets her down and she grabs his hand, pulling him into the living room.

Dean casts puppy dog eyes back at you as if to tell you to help him. 

You giggle and join them in the other room. Abbie sat Dean on the couch and is showing him all the new toys she got from Santa. You take a seat next to him and marvel at how good he is with Abbie. He’s even playing along with her.

Once Abbie has decided that she’s shown Dean enough, she gets caught up in playing pretend with her new doll, giving you and Dean a moment’s peace.

“So, Y/N. Did you get everything you want from Santa?” Dean says with a smirk.

“Well, almost.” You reply.

“Almost?” Dean says, raising one eyebrow in curiosity.

“Santa got most of my letter correct but must have missed the text between the lines. You are here, but not here.” You say sticking your lower lip out slightly in a pout, as you point to your lips.

“Well, we will just have to fix that then,” Dean says as he leans in, softly kissing you.


End file.
